Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evolve packet core (EPC), and more particularly, to a mobile EPC and a paging method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A public safety network (PSN) is a network which is built up in an emergency situation in which a conventional mobile communication infrastructure is unserviceable. In particular, the PSN requires resilience and flexibility of a communication network.
The PSN and a commercial network are strongly recommended have mutual compatibility between both networks in spite of a difference therebetween. Therefore, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has considered the PSN from Long Term Evolution (LTE) release 12. In particular, U.S. National Public Safety Telecommunications Council (NPSTC) determined a platform for a national wide PSN as LTE in June 2009.
In academic circles, a lot of solutions for the PSN were provided, but no solution has been standardized up to now. Merely, a temporary base station and a femto cell were solutions which were most popular. However, a long distance between a base station and a core network significantly hinders scalability. In addition, in a disaster area, communication between two users needs to particularly pass through the core network even though two users are positioned to be close to each other.
Therefore, in the disaster area, device-to-device communication and an adhoc network may be more efficient in terms of energy consumption and spectrum usage, but it is disadvantageous in that coverage is limited.
Accordingly, a solution to solve the disadvantage in which the coverage is limited while maintaining an advantage of proximity is required.